


Ever So Slightly

by Syntax



Series: Everything Stays [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Male Gimurei | Grima, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Mentioned Female Grima, Not Beta Read, Reference To Fates, Reference To Prior Installment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: Grima spars with one of his fellow dragon while on house arrest.





	Ever So Slightly

**Author's Note:**

> we grow closer and closer to the end of this series and i don't know what to do when it's finished. it's nice to have a project i can work on and publish in small chunks. most of my projects are a lot bigger.

He was lying on the courtyard grass, looking up at the sky. He'd been lying there for some time, but Grima didn't quite know how long it was. All he knew was that his head didn't hurt anymore.

The other Grima had left. Badgered the summoner into sending her home. Vocalized her disgust to any who would hear her. Generally caused as much trouble as she could before she went.

He didn't care. She was gone now, and that was all that mattered.

A sword landed on the grass next to his head, breaking him out of his thoughts. The fell dragon scrambled to his feet faster than he would care to admit.

"You looked like you could use a distraction," a male voice said, and Grima tore his eyes away from the weapon to find its likely owner standing across from him with a smile on his face.

"What. Were you _THINKING._ " Grima hissed.

"What were _you_ thinking?" Corrin answered. "You had this big scowl on your face like you were trying to suck down a lemon."

Grima _still_ had a scowl on his face as though he were trying to suck down a lemon, but now it was for a completely different reason.

"You threw a sword at my head."

"I threw a sword _next to_ your head. Figured you might want to spar. Well, if you're cleared for it, that is."

_If you're cleared for it._

The various healers of the Order of Heroes had not taken kindly to finding the fell dragon's smaller vessel leaking blood not too long ago, and had insisted on keeping him penned up in the castle for observation regardless of the cause for his suffering already leaving. No overly strenuous activity, no going out onto the battlefield. It was driving him insane.

"...And why would you think that?" Grima asked.

The princes shrugged. "I've had some experience with being cooped up in castles."

There was a story there, but the fell dragon didn't quite care to press for it. He stared at the blade still lying on the grass.

"...Though this vessel once wielded a sword, I myself am largely unpracticed. Does your offer for a spar forbid the use of magic instead of steel?"

"Nope, that's fine. Just don't get too crazy with the spells, alright?"

"...I will not." Grima said, sliding into a stance that would allow him to cast his spells easier. He paused, just for the slightest moment, apparently thinking better of something. "...You have my gratitude, mortal."

"Hey, no problem," Corrin laughed, taking up a stance of his own with his practice sword and seemingly missing any hidden significance to his fellow dragon's words. "That's what friends are for."


End file.
